Why the Hell Not?
by Flyingcaterpillars
Summary: She bothered him. Everything she did was never clear. Her intentions were never clear. She was the only one that talked to him. And for some reason she just wouldn't give up on that.
1. Chapter 1

"C'mon, come oooon. Let's go outside. Let's go shy boy. Uppity. Come on." I tugged at the arm of the man I had met five minutes ago. The shy man. The man named Vaughn. I knew this particular type of shy person. The type who couldn't see the world outside, as cheesy as that sounded. He looked pretty damn sad. I didn't know what was upsetting him, it could've been something major. A family member could've just died. I didn't know. I didn't care. I didn't really want to know, either. It wasn't my problem. I just wanted to show the poor guy that the world wasn't as bad as he was treating it, if the way he treated me was the way he treated everyone.

He didn't budge, by the way. When I started pulling at his arm. I think I caught Denny and Lannas attention but I didn't mind so much. He tried tugging his arm away from me, this strange cowboy with the albino features. I laughed at his attempt to make me go away. I pivoted on my foot so that my upper body was leaning around the side of his chair and my face was almost in front of his. "It's gonna take more than that to make me go away, mate." I closed my eyes and flashed him a grin, then straightened and resumed tugging at his arm.

I could feel the anger radiating off him. At any moment I knew he was going to snap. Any moment. I was just waiting for it. To my surprise, he actually didn't snap, instead jerking his arm away from me and standing up, walking towards the exit of the diner. This was neat. I didn't even have to get him out by myself, he was doing that for me. What luck!

I followed him out the diner door, a smile still on my face, a scowl still on his. I caught his wrist as soon as I stepped outside the door. He tried to jerk it away but I was having none of that. I didn't let go. He hissed at me with a tone that implied physical violence. "Stop following me. Let _go _of me."

I just looked up into his eyes and smiled, "Nuh-uh. Not until I show ya some stuff." "I don't want to see anything you're going to show me." He retorted, "Trust me, I won't leave ya alone until ya do." I said back with the most innocence I could bring to my face, taking in the fact that I was smirking like hell.

He made a face that looked like he was having a mental war, and then sighed and snapped his wrist out of my grasp. "Fine. But don't touch me." I shrugged, "That's okay."

"Okay, time to go to the beach." I started walking towards the beach, and looked back over my shoulder to make sure he was coming. He hesitated for a bit, looking torn, but in the end he reluctantly followed behind me. We walked over the bridge onto Sprout Island, and I took my shoes off once we crossed the bridge. He stopped and waited, raising an eyebrow at me. I shrugged, "Barefoot is always more fun. You should take your shoes off too." "I'm not taking my shoes off." He huffed at me. I shrugged again, "Your choice, I guess you won't feel it, then." I turned away from him but didn't move. I heard a little bit of ruffling a second later and my smirk grew.

I looked back at him after a minute and he was holding his shoes. "You lie." I said, smirk planted firmly on my face, dragging out the word 'lie.' "I just thought that whatever I'm doing I might as well do it all the way." He snapped at me and continued walking to the beach. I jogged a bit so that I was in front of him, keeping the smirk on my face and feeling the hot stone pressing up into my feet from below, the rough surface scratching the bottom.

We reached the beach and I saw Vaughn look around curiously, wondering what he was supposed to be seeing, or experiencing. I turned towards him and smiled, "What? Ya don't see it?" He gave me a look like he thought I was crazy. I laughed at him. "Fine. I'll point 'em out to ya."

I pointed up at the sky, the massive, blue sky. With white voluminous clouds floating through it and distorting the suns rays to make a scene that was beyond amazing. "See the sky?" I said, and looking at him. He was looking up at the sky so I turned my head up and continued. "Look at how big it is. How blue it is. Have ya ever seen anythin' like that? Well of 'course you have. Of course you've _seen _it. At least figuratively. But have you really seen it? How amazing that is? It's the same sky for the whole damn world, mate. The whole damn world. Sky means freedom. Lookit the sky and you feel like your problems don't even exist, like your whole life doesn't even exist."

I brought my hand back down and glanced over at him. He was still looking at the sky. I turned my head towards the sprawling blue ocean and pointed at it.

"Now the ocean. You've seen this thing tons of times am I right? Tons. But it's a different world underneath I swear. Ya know, all the mountains we have on dry land, all the valleys we have, all the hills and holes and everything? Yeah. The ocean has those too, underwater. It's a whole goddamn planet under there really. A whole planet. It's huge, so huge, bigger than the size of all the dry land and much deeper. We don't even know what's down there because we can't breathe down there. All new species. No humans. Hell, if prehistoric animals were gonna exist nowadays they'd be in the goddamn ocean you know that? People say there are no frontiers left. The oceans a frontier. The oceans definitely a frontier. It's a frontier with life, mate, it's a frontier that's unexplored."

I glanced at him again, and he was looking out towards the ocean. I don't know if he felt what I was trying to convoy, I really don't, but his facial expression had changed.

"There's space, too, ya know. We know nothing about space. And then there's things so microscopic we don't even know if they exist and hell, maybe there's a universe inside a cell but we wouldn't know it's too damn small, yea? So don't be so damn grumpy. The worlds a big place. Real big. When you get bored of the world go out and explore the damn universe. Ya never know, ya know?"

He turned is head and looked at me, wearing a funny expression on his face. I just smiled back at him, a big smile, with closed eyes.

"Who're you?" I heard him say gruffly from in front of me. My eyes flew open, "Oh, my mistake, my mistake, I'm sorry mate," I stuck my hand out for a handshake, smiling, "I'm the new rancher, yea? I'll be takin' care of the ranch on this island." He looked at my hand for a moment, not doing anything. Then he reached out and shook my hand. Strong, like a handshake should be. I shook it back with equal force, my grin never leaving my face.

"Name?" He asked shortly, after he released my hand. But it was more of a forced harshness now. He was out of common ground and feeling probably not like he usually felt. It showed.

"Oh my name. Right, yeah. How about you figure that one out yourself." I widened my smile a bit, "Like a mystery sort of. Well, kinda. But yeah, you find that out on your own, hows about it?"

An expression of annoyance flashed across his face, "I don't like mysteries."

"Oh." I replied, expression fading back to normal, almost regret. "Oh well that's too bad then, mate. Really too bad. Too bad that you don't like mysteries."

I stepped backwards away from him and bent over a little, with my hands behind my back, and with a grin said, "'Cause the world's full of 'em." I turned around and ran on my bare feet, laughing as I sped away from the man I had only met 30 minutes ago. Leaving him very confused and a little bit more curious about what the hell was even possible anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Vaughns P.O.V.**

I saw her the next day. The farmer that I was sure was crazy. I didn't know her name, and I was definitely not going to ask Julia for it. It didn't even matter anyways. She didn't even matter. I didn't care about her. It's not like I wanted to see her even, just she was everywhere and anywhere all at once. She laughed all the time. Or she smiled. And it wasn't a cute motherly smile like Felicia or a polite smile like Chen. It was a loud, boisterous laugh that echoed through your body and across the island, wormed its way into your ear so you thought you heard it when she was nowhere near you. Her eyes moved all the time. She was looking at everything and everyone all at once. She could hear you from a mile away.

She came to the woods sometimes. The mountaintop mostly. I go up there because nobody's there. I stay in the corner, behind a boulder because I like the sense of privacy. Just me and the mountain. I went up there once and she was there. I don't think she saw me. She just flopped into a laying position with her arms spread out. There is no other word except flopped, she wasn't careful about laying down at all. She had a smile on her face like she always does. Maybe it's a smirk really I don't know. It seems more smirk than smile. Like she's amused at everything. Amazed at everything. I thought I was safe, that she didn't notice me. She was just watching the sky. After a little while her smirk grew bigger and she laughed. Don't ask me how, but I knew she could tell I was there. That she had known since the beginning. But she didn't say anything. She fell asleep, her face turned towards the sky, and I left eventually. I didn't look at her.

At night I saw her, at the diner, having a drink with Denny. It was clear. It was vodka. She didn't seem drunk at all, just her same loud happy self. I got my porridge and sat down. She turned her head towards me and raised her glass, her smile growing. I looked down. She laughed. Her eyes were always crinkled in laughter or smile. I could see something in them. Something else. I couldn't place it. It didn't seem like a hidden sadness, or anger, or that she was hiding a traumatic event. It was just something, and it was there in her eyes. It bothered me. It unnerved me. She unnerved me.

I was angry. Angry with myself. I had only talked to her for thirty minutes. She had been in my mind longer than she had actually talked to me. I was angry at myself for letting someone confuse me. Nothing confused me. Nothing fazed me. I didn't care. But the problem was, neither did she. I slowly directed my anger towards her. I would become consumed with rage for her until I remembered her face, the way she spoke, laughed, smiled. It didn't calm me down. It didn't soothe me because I enjoyed it so much, no. It just confused me. And I couldn't bring myself to hate her because she simply seemed so uncaring that there was nothing to hate.

I was so glad when I left. Back to something I knew. Back to my city with the coworkers I hate and the only pizza boy who will deliver to me. The sound of taxis, buses, people walking, yelling, cursing, horns, the subway. My constants. I never realized how much I had needed them until now. I like to travel, sure. People have said I'm a wandering wolf. But things are basically the same wherever you go for me. Cars always sound the same, people always sound the same, act maybe the slightest bit different but _the same _if that makes any sense. Horns sound the same. It's the same curse words, even if the scenery is different.

Eventually she got pushed to the back of my mind. So did her talk. The talk, the impromptu speech she had given me that had made an unknown and large feeling come upon me for thirty minutes. Large feeling, that probably doesn't make any sense. It was almost hope, but it was too big to be hope. A sense of adventure? I'm not sure. That doesn't sound right. I had never felt it before. It seemed like she felt it all the time. That it consumed her, surrounded her, that it was inside her too.

But anyway, it went to the back of my mind. Submitting to more important things like changing subway fares, the weather, my pay, traffic, things that were relevant. Things that I understood.

It was like that until the day I had to come back to the island. I boarded the boat and immediately stepped back in reflex. I scowled. Was I afraid of the confusion this girl brought to the world? Afraid of her. I mentally slapped myself and stepped harshly onto the deck. A sailor loading boxes paused to look at me, raised an eyebrow, then turned back to what he was doing.

I became more irritated. I wanted this girl to leave. I needed her to leave. But yet I was going to the place where she was. Where she lived. Of course I was. It was my job. I'm not so afraid of her that I'm going to sacrifice my goddamn job. A scowl was on my face. Deeper than my usual frown. I marched over to the benches at sat down, crossing my arms and tugging my hat down over my eyes. Sleep. It was the only thing that could make me calm down.

I fell asleep on the boat. I noticed, because someone was shaking me awake. It must be the captain. He usually does that when I fall asleep. I uncrossed my arms with my eyes closed and put them at my sides, getting ready to push off the seat. I opened my eyes and was met with the smirk that'd been haunting me. I jumped in my seat, then my scowl was back, harder than before. "What do you want?"

"Well," She drew out the word, "Ya see I was on the beach and everythin' right? I saw your boat pull up. I know you were on it 'cuz it's Wednesday and Julia said that you get here on Wednesdays ya see? So anyways, I saw your boat here and I hopped on it. Sure the captain tried to stop me and all but I said I just goddamn wanted to see ya. He said you were sleepin' and that he was gonna wake ya up. I said that I'd take care of that. So he shrugged and left and I came over here and started shakin' ya and you woke up at asked me what I wanted and now we're here. See?" She grinned.

I blinked. "I didn't ask for your whole goddamn life story." Julia told her I get here Wednesdays? "Oh. Oh, I'm right sorry mate really I am." She didn't sound very sorry at all, in fact looking up at her from under the brim of my hat she looked anything but sorry. I pushed off the seat. I didn't like the fact that she was higher than me when I sat down. "Julia told you I come here Wednesdays? Randomly?" "Aw, naw. She said there was an animal dealer named Vaughn. I figured that was you. I asked her when you get on the island since she said you're only here for two days a week. She told me, see? She looked right confused when I asked. But she didn't ask why I wanted to know. She's used to my whims now." She laughed, it was loud and it echoed off the deck.

How could the smile never leave her face? How? "Right." I said gruffly, and pushed past her. I'd kill Julia. Why'd she go and tell this walking nightmare when I get on the damn island.

"Oi, oi, oi! Wait up, mate!" I heard from behind me. I almost groaned. Almost. But that would've shown a reaction. "I come here to greet ya and everythin' and you just walk away? Not very nice. Not very nice at all."

"Go away. I have work to do. Don't you? Unless you're neglecting your ranch now. Not that it'd be a surprise." There. I wanted her to flame up, to get angry to say I was a 'goddamn bastard' because that sounded like something she'd day and leave me alone. React normally. Be normal.

She laughed. "'Course not! I finished all my chores way early so I could come greet you obviously!" I stopped. I shook my head to clear my thoughts, I continued walking. This girl was insane, she was crazy. And she didn't even notice the falter in my walk. Or maybe she did. I couldn't tell. "You're so funny," She continued, "Tryin' to get me to leave ya alone by insultin' me. Didn't I tell you last week that wouldn't work mate?" I looked over at her as she laughed again and she flashed me another grin. I felt sick. I couldn't even make her smile slip an inch.

We had reached the Animal Shop now. I had never been so relived in my whole life. My heart had been beating a mile a minute out of nervousness and confusion. Her face fell. "Aw goddamnit. Guess ya gotta go now. I'll just go over to Nat's now." Her grin was back full force. "Okay then, I'll see ya later." She started walking towards Taro's house.

I watched her go for a second to make sure she wouldn't come back before I pushed open the door. The bell chimed and Mirabelle looked over to me. "Hello Vaughn, safe trip on the boat? I'm so glad you're making friends though. Really you need to open up more dearie." Friends? What the hell was she talking about friends? She must've seen the look of confusion on my face. "Well I saw you walking here with Katya." She explained, a look of mild confusion crossed her face as well. "Aren't you two friends?"

So she had a name. I felt satisfied. I felt proud. I had found out her name all by myself. I didn't even have to ask. Then as quick as they came those feelings were gone. All I did was find out her name, and I feel this way? I scowled. Mirabelle's frown deepened, unaware of my inner dialogue.

"So you're not friends with her then? That would make more sense I suppose." She sighed, "Really, Vaughn. I just want you to be happy. To make friends. You always seem so angry." I grunted, "Right." I pushed open the door that led to where we kept the animals. I was going to spend some time with something that relaxed me. For the whole day probably. Just me, the animals, and no crazy woman.


	3. Chapter 3

**Katyas P.O.V.**

I knocked on Nat's house's door and shoved my hands into my pocket, rocking back and forth on my heels. Vaughn was such a funny guy. He kept insulting me even though he knew that wasn't gonna make me leave. Apparently he wasn't used to people being around him, see he faltered when I said I took care of my chores early to go see him. He didn't even notice it but he'd blushed and tugged his hat down further over his eyes. It was probably subconscious. He looked cute when he blushed. Most guys do actually, but I couldn't mess with most of the guys on the island because I saw that they all had a girl that liked them. I couldn't do that to such nice girls, my friends. I couldn't make them paranoid over whether who likes who. So I just laid off. 'Course my friends had never said they liked these boys but it was so goddamn obvious.

The door flew open in my face and I blinked, grin growing. Nat stood at the door with her perpetually annoyed expression. Or maybe it was anger. Whatever it was it was irrelevant as she pulled me in by the arm and slammed the door behind me. She said nothing as she tugged me to the room that was shared between her and the rest of her family. None of them were in it currently. She sat on her bed. "So. I saw you walking out of the beach with a certain cowboy." A devilish smirk appeared on her face, "Does this mean that you like him?" She drew out the word like. Her face snapped to an expression of surprise.

"That's why you went to the beach so early this morning! It was to see him wasn't it? To greet him." She drew out the word greet as her smirk grew larger and more mischievous. I laughed. "Well your goddamn right I went to the beach early to see him, goddamn right. But I don't like him, Nat. Not that way, nah. I just think he's amusing to be around. He's funny, see?" Her face crinkled in disbelief. "Vaughn? Funny? As in 'ha ha jokes' funny?"

I laughed again, harder. "Naw not that way. 'Course not that way. Just the way he acts. I think its funny." She gave me a strange look. "You're weird." I shrugged. She shook her head. "Anyways, speaking of guys, I like someone." She said this like it was the most well kept secret in the world until now. I laughed. "Nat. I know. You like Pierre, am I right? It's so obvious, mate." I sat down on the bed across from her and put my elbows on my knees, leaning forward and letting my hands dangle.

Her eyes widened in fear. "Oh god, is it that obvious! Do you think he knows? Oh dear god what if he knows?"

"Nat, I don't think it'd be so bad if he knew. Actually, I'm pretty sure he likes ya too." I explained.

She breathed a sigh of relief. "You think so?" I nodded, "Yeah, I do actually. His little eyes always light up when he sees ya. His little teeny beedy pre-teen-" The side of my face was hit with a pillow.

"Shut up!" She yelled in mock irritation, "He doesn't look that young!" I shook my head, "Nat, Nat, he does mate, he looks like a pre-pubescent teenage girl." I started laughing. She raised the pillow to hit me again. "But in his defense he cooks pretty goddamn well." She tossed the pillow back onto her bed and sat down. "He does doesn't he?" She had a faraway look in her eyes, "I think I like his cooking the best. God, I could eat his food all day, I could be around him all day."

She looked like one of those girls in one of those sappy romance movies that never happen. I snorted as I tried to suppress my laugh. It was funny to see Nat be like this. Usually she was the super angry one. "Well." I pulled my hands back and stood up. "I think Ima go now, yeah? You have fun dreamin' about your boy and all." She blinked out of her phase for a moment and waved me off. "Yeah, yeah, get outta here. Go do something productive for the island." She smiled at the end of her jab. I laughed and walked out the door.

It was nice outside. They sky stretching from horizon to horizon as it should. I could hear the ocean faintly from where I was walking towards it. I decided I'd go see what the hell Denny was up to. I took off my shoes as soon as my feet hit the sand and walked barefoot without any socks the rest of the way, swinging my boots in my arm as I went. The ocean pulled at the sand and crashed down with the waves, making a sound that can't be replicated anywhere. The seagulls screeched overhead and the whole area smelt of salt and fish. I thought it smelt nice.

I reached Denny's hut and made a fist, letting it drop down against the door. I wondered for a moment if he was even in, the goddamn bastard. Sometime he has his whims and goes fishing too, and I'm just left having no goddamn clue where he wandered off too. I swore to myself that if he decided to have a mood I was gonna seriously get him back later.

He didn't. The door opened in my face and Denny stood there with a smile on his face and that little damn bird in his hair. I laughed, "Oi, whatcha up to Denny?" I walked in and he let me pass, closing the door behind me. "Nothing really. 'Bout to cook some fish. I caught it nice and fresh this morning." He turned to me with a sparkle in his eye. "Speaking of mornings. I saw you go get Vaughn from his boat today. Could this be something?"

I laughed again, "Denny you crazy bastard, you're the second one to ask me that ya know? Nat was sayin' she saw me too. I have no goddamn idea what's up with you people and seein' a girl walk with someone but it certainly doesn't mean Ima marry him or nothin', yeah?"

"I didn't say you were gonna marry him. I implied," he dragged out the word implied, "That you like him."

"Naw I don't. Nat said the same thing as you. I don't like him. He just amuses me. I find him funny. Well, I mean, I find the way he acts funny, ya know?" I tried to explain. "Hell, Katya, I've given up trying to figure out what's going through your mind. If you say he's funny and that he amuses you then I believe every word you tell me, miss." Denny shrugged and turned back to the pot on his stove. "You do realize he isn't social right? That he'll insult you?"

I shrugged, "Damn right I realized. It's no deal to me though. He can't faze me no matter how hard he tries. He's kinda bastardly like that. He isn't gonna stop tryin'."

Denny laughed, "You got that right." He brought the fish over to the table, "But anyways, off your non-existant romance life and onto mine. I need some advice."

I laughed, "Lanna, am I right mate?" Denny's eyes widened, "How did you- . . . yeah, Lanna." He seemed to give up on asking me how I knew. He was used to my knowing random things. He cast his eyes down sheepishly and took a bite into his fish. I bit into mine. It was pretty good considering Denny wasn't any Pierre.

We talked for a while. Him about how much he liked Lanna. Did I think she liked him back? Did I think they were good together? Would I be a wingman. At that point I jabbed my thumb to my chest and said, "Mate, I'm the best goddamn wingman you'll ever meet."

I left eventually. After some good laughs accompanied by some good fish. It was nearing the evening and the sky was orange, the sun tinting everything with warm colors. I decided maybe Vaughn was done with work by now.

As soon as I stepped off the beach I jammed by feet into my boots, not even bothering to lace them up. I started walking towards the Animal Shop, humming some random indistinct tune. I wondered about Vaughn. He seemed like someone who would have a story. Maybe it was just the typical 'mother died when they were 8 story'. That seems to really bring people down. Maybe Vaughn's just weak though. I knew Denny didn't have any parents. They had died when he was younger, and he was still pretty happy. Admittedly, he had his moments, and you could see that whenever something reminded him of his parents his eyes winced just a bit, but he was okay. I mean. Well, he wasn't Vaughn.

Maybe Vaughn was bullied. I mean, his hair is pretty light. He does have albino features, and while I appreciate it, maybe other kids didn't when he was younger. Or even now. I shrugged. Didn't really care either way. I reached the Animal Shop and knocked once before pushing open the door and hearing the little bell jingle above me. Mirabelle looked up, "Oh, Katya, we're closing dearie but if you want some feed or something really quick I'm sure I can get it for you." I shook my head and gave her a smile, "Naw, that's okay Mirabelle I'm actually-" "Katya!" I heard my name yelled a second before an enthusiastic blonde came barreling out of the kitchen. "Katya. Katya I made some food. Come eat, please." Julia begged, taking my forearm and dragging me to the kitchen.

I laughed and allowed myself to be dragged, "Have you been tryin' to improve Julia? Ya know last time wasn't so great." She led my to a chair and pushed me down, pouting at me, "Well. I practiced a lot. And not that much of it is burned this time." She set a plate down in front of me. I could vaguely make out that it was chicken. Very black chicken. I cut a piece and took a bite. I looked up into her eager face, waiting for my judgement.

"Julia, you're pretty goddamn lucky I like my things to be burnt. Otherwise I wouldn't be eating this." I said, grinning at her. Her face contorted in mock anger, "Well! You're just lucky that you have someone that cooks you free meals!" She dropped into a chair and sighed, "But really. I don't understand what I'm doing wrong." "Well," I started between chews, "I think maybe, possibly, ya could be leavin' the oven on for a _second _too long." She threw her hands up in the air, "Why do I even bother asking you for advice." She lamented. I grinned and finished up the rest of the chicken. "Actually," I said to her, "I came here to look for your goddamn cousin. Where is he?" She blinked in confusion, "Vaughn? What do you want with Vaughn?" A mischievous smile started to form on her face. I laughed, "Absolutely not. Ya crazy island bastards. You'll have been the third if your thought dare come outta your mouth. I have no feelings for your goddamn cowboy cousin. He's just amusin'."

Julia's face fell. "Really. You spoil all the fun." I laughed, "Anyway, he just left. He should be somewhere in the forest by now. He likes to hang out there." I stood up, "Forest, eh? Thank ya for the info, mate." I grinned and ran out the door laughing, ignoring Julia's calls of 'Katya!'. I laughed all the way to the bridge swiveling my head up so I could look up at the sky as I ran, my arms outstretched and palms facing up. Why? Because I could, because it was nice out and because I goddamn well felt like it.

I crossed the bridge and immediately the scenery became darker. I wondered where Vaughn was. I started walking up the path, towards the mountain. I liked the forest, sure you couldn't see as much of the sky but there was life everywhere and there were things to be discovered in it. I heard a rustling down the path to my right. My grin widened and I walked down it, hiding behind the trees in the hope of scaring Vaughn. After a little bit, I saw him standing there at the end of the path, his back facing away from me. The orange sun of the evening made his hair glow with a faint gold under his hat.

I tip-toed until I was right up behind him and then I leaned around his side and grinned, "Boo." He jumped away from me and then turned to glare at me from under the brim of his hat. "What are you doing here. Are you following me?" I shrugged, "Maybe. No. Not really. I lied. I went and asked Julia where ya would be and she said the forest." He grimaced slightly and I grinned a bit wider at his discomfort. "So. So, whatcha doin'?" He started walking away from me. "Oi. Ya gonna ignore me now?" I laughed, "How many times must I tell ya that won't work, mate." He didn't say anything, he just kept walking.

"Alright, so ya won't answer me." I jogged a little till I was in front of him and then turned around and walked backwards so I could look at him. "Ya hate people that much? Or is it just me. It's probably just me. Granted, I can be pretty goddamn annoying." I laughed, "Ya have a good day?" He wouldn't look at me. Didn't answer me either. "A bad day? An okay day? Or, wait. I know." I grinned, "It was a _normal _day wasn't it. Nothing had changed and everything was the same." He looked up and glared at me. I knew I had hit the mark, "That _bores _you doesn't it. Your normal day. You don't like it do you." It wasn't a question, it was more of a statement. He glared at me again, and I held my grin.

I had been walking backwards for quite some time now. All of a sudden Vaughn's eyes widened and he stepped forward more quickly and grabbed my arm. I stopped walking and he let go. I laughed, "What?" He looked down at the ground behind me and pulled his hat down over his eyes. "You were gonna trip on that rock." He mumbled. I raised my eyebrow. "_Oh?_" My grin grew more mischievous. "Does Vaughn have some kind of manners here? Something hammered into ya, hey? Can't let a person trip, yea? Gotta _help _people." My grin widened even more, "Does Vaughn have a secret polite side?"

He snorted, but pulled his hat down over his face. "Don't be stupid. I would be blamed if you came back out of the forest all scratched up. I just didn't want to get into trouble is all." "Oh, uh-huh, oh okay, mate. Whatever you say." I laughed, not believing a word of what he just said. Vaughn had a polite side that he tried desperately to hide. But it was _there. _It seemed to be a reflex. He even helped me, which I'm sure he hates.

"Well. I think I should go now, yeah?" I said to him turning to leave with the grin still on my face. I turned back a second later. "But for your information, I knew the rock was there." I laughed and walked out of the forest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Vaughns P.O.V.**

I saw her the next day after she had found me in the forest. She was laughing with Julia and Natalie. They were sitting outside the diner with some sandwiches. I heard her say, "See? I told you guys it would be better to eat outside, yeah? Now ya can see the sky and everythin'." I walked into the cafe and pointedly averted my gaze. She looked at me for a fraction of a second out of the corner of her eye while she was smiling and for a moment her smile shifted into something more amused and mischievous before she faced Julia and Natalie again.

I walked into the cafe and ordered some cake. I would've ordered porridge and gone to the diner, but I've come to terms with the fact that if I can ignore and avoid this farmer named Katya then I will. I ate my cake in peace. The most peace I could get. Which if I think about it isn't very peaceful at all. The whole area smelled of baked goods and someones grandmothers house. It was nauseating. The cake was too sweet. I finished it quickly and left. By the time I had left the cafe the three girls were gone. Not in front of the diner anymore.

It made me sort of nervous that I wasn't sure where the farmer was. She could be anywhere and pop out at me at any minute. I wasn't paranoid or scared, it just made me more comfortable to know where she was. I didn't like her having the upper hand in anything, even if it was just the element of surprise.

I made my way down the beach somehow, my feet carrying me there even if my mind wasn't thinking clearly. Luckily nobody was there except Denny, who I pointedly avoided. I didn't want to talk. Denny was probably the most decent person on the Island but I still preferred to be alone. Being with someone usually meant awkward silences when I ran out of things to say. Or they ran out of things. Besides, that was only even with people I liked. It was completely different with people I didn't like. They would ask me how I was even though they didn't care, they would say they were fine even though they were frowning. It's all too fake for me and I don't like dealing with it.

I went over to the large out of place boulder to the far left of the beach. I don't know if Denny saw me but if he did he had enough sense to leave me alone and not bother me. I sat down and rested my back against the rock, looking out at the ocean. I sat there for a few minutes before the farmers speech came back to me. '_It's a whole goddamn planet under there really.' _I stared at the ocean for a while longer not even thinking about it until I shook my head. This girl was crazy and naive. A whole world under the ocean? So what if there is one. We'll probably never see it all and it's probably old strange fish and underwater volcanoes anyways.

I mean what did she think? That Atlantis was down there? I stopped and stared at the ocean, unconsciously entertaining the image of the farmer finding Atlantis and her face when she did so. It'd probably be some massive grin that somehow convoyed that she knew it was there all along. And wondered why people even doubted her. But I think she'd be excited too. I felt a smirk begin to creep into my face before I shot it down.

I was being ridiculous. Atlantis. Childs dreams. Something even Julia would scoff at. And Julia was the most naive person I knew. To be fair, the farmer wasn't really naive. Just ambitious if I thought about it. I mean if Julia's naive then the farmer can't be naive. She's not like Julia, not as... as... prone to small talk. I guess. Or hell maybe she is and I'm just overestimating her because of a couple of things she said to me. She's stuck in my mind again. Irritating girl.

It was fall time, so the air was a bit chilly, though not enough to require a jacket. I don't know what it is about fall, but it makes the air seem more crisp. More fresh. The animals seem to like it. They like being outside more in the fall. Maybe it's because such hearty crops are harvested in fall. The cow festival is coming up soon. Maybe the farmer will enter. I feel bad for her animals having to deal with her first thing in the morning. I wonder if she gives them pep talks about the sky. I snorted. Really it was unnecessary, my required presence at the cow festival. It meant I had to go home for one day, get into the office and then come back to the island, apparently. I don't even bother unpacking.

I suppose I have to tell Mirabelle about me coming back on Saturday. I will need a place to sleep anyways.

I pushed myself up standing using the rock and dusted the sand off my pants, placing my hat properly on my head. Well. Time go get going.

I arrived at the Animal Shop and opened the door, not bothering to knock. When I stepped inside the sight I was greeted with was not one I was looking forward too.

The farmer and Natalie were sitting at a table. Julia was nowhere in sight but I heard banging from the kitchen. I couldn't spot Mirabelle. I was about to try the back way into where we kept the animals to search for her but I was spotted. "Hey, it's the albino guy!" Natalie called, "What kind of gloom are you bringing to the world now?" Julia poked her head out the kitchen to see what was going on, "Oh, hi Vaughn!" She called then quickly disappeared before I could ask her where Mirabelle was.

This whole thing was kind of strange because the farmer hadn't talked yet. I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye to see what was wrong. She was looking at me with mischief and amusement in her eyes. "Hey. Vaughn." She said, still smirking. Her tone of voice and the way she said it got me to answer as if it was a question. "What." I tried to snap but I feel like it came out more wary than I intended.

Her eyes flashed and her smile widened but she said nothing.

I stared at her, confusion almost coming to the surface to make a visible emotion but Natalie, and I thought I'd never say this, saved me the embarrassment. "Seriously, cowboy. What are you doing here? It's not like you have any reason to be around us." Natalie scoffed. "Aw, Nat," the farmer spoke, "Don't say that mate, he lives here don't he? Or maybe he just likes bein' around us have ya thought of that?" Natalie snorted, "Him? Like to be around people? That'd be the day. That same day that people'd like to be around him."

"Nat don't talk like that, c'mon, I like bein' around him, see? The world ain't coming to an end. We're all still alive, see?" The farmer defended. Wait what defended? As in wait what I thought her sole goal in life was to bother me what's going on. Nat rolled her eyes, not at all put into a fraction of the whirlwind I was in. "Yeah but you're strange Katya. You don't count." I thought the farmer, Katya, I thought she would huff or frown. She smiled, "Not normal, damn straight, yes. But normal is, well, isn't fun. For me. At least. I dunno anyways what the hell I'm even saying." I snapped out of my stupor and started walking towards the door that lead to where we kept the animals, to look for Mirabelle.

"Aw Nat, look now you made him go away." I heard the farmer complain. Natalie scoffed again, "Please. It was for the better Katya. He's not even good to look at." "What're you talkin' about? I think he's pretty damn cute." She laughed her reverberating laugh. I was through the doorway at that point but I paused for half a second before shaking my head. That girl was mentally sick in the head and everything she says is wrong. If she said the ground was green chances are at that moment it'll be purple. I heard a shrieking "What!" that sounded suspiciously like Julia a second after then and more of Katya's strange laughter. I smirked a little bit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Katya's P.O.V.**

It was the cow festival today. My cow, Hector, was already with Mirabelle. Yeah, I named a girl cow Hector. Sure as hell I did. Anyways, I had given her to Mirabelle the day before the festival, as was per tradition apparently. I trusted Mirabelle with Hector. I wasn't one of those owners that got fidgety when their cow was taken away from them for a day. No, I loved my animals, I truly did. I guess I just wasn't the most mushy animal owner.

Anyways, the meadow was nice. Real nice actually. Someone had strung up seasonal colors ribbons and banners and everything. They were all red and yellow, orange and brown. There was a whole table full of chips and things which I thought was really neat so I made my way over and piled the barbecue flavored ones on a plate. I suppose I should've left more than half the bag for some people but that's okay. I ate them all anyways, I didn't waste 'em or nothing.

I decided to go see how all the animals were, but as I was making my way over to Hector to see her before the contest a cow in the corner caught my eye. It was fenced off from the rest of the cows and everyone was staying away from it. I couldn't even see it's owner anywhere near it.

I made my way over to the cow. There was a sign in front of the fence warning that the cow was hostile and prone to biting. I scoffed. That was a ridiculous reason. I looked at the cow and it glared back at me angrily. I smiled at it. "Heya." It's expression didn't change and it's eyes didn't waver. I put my hands on the fence and swung my feet over so that I was sitting on the fence facing inside with my feet dangling down.

The cow automatically flared up and ran in my direction, snapping it's mouth at me. It ran right into my chest and I put my hands on each side of it's head to keep it from biting me. I laughed while the cow tried to move, but I held it too damn tightly. I moved it's head to look at it's eyes. "Hey now, hey. You wanna hurt me? That's not nice. What'd I ever to you, huh? Nah mate, nah, c'mon don't you want my company see? Not so bad eh?" The cow calmed down somewhat after I'd held it for awhile and I let go of it's head.

It didn't run at me this time. Instead, it kinda just stood in front of me and looked at me expectingly. "What?" I asked, "I don't have no food on me ya know. If that's what your lookin' for. No food here." It walked forward a little and nudged my knee. "Hey now, what? You wanna be friends now, hey? Well I suppose that's okay." I put my hand on it's head and began petting it. "You shouldn't a tried to bite me in the first place though I mean that was ridiculous really. Now you're much better see? I didn't even do nothin' to ya and your already more agreeable."

"People don't come near you 'cuz of the fence, am I right? And the sign? I think that's a stupid reason, I mean, people do that all the time though, ya know? They take others word instead of goin' out and finding out for themselves. I mean you might've been the nicest cow ever but nobody woulda ever known, see? 'Cuz they listened to the sign. I think that's the problem with some people. They don't wanna, they don't trust themselves, I mean I guess they just don't want proof or somethin'. Maybe they're content with living a life that they didn't really experience. Livin' in a world other people have made and defined for 'em. Other people've told 'em what the world is when it could be somethin' completely different. God damn listen to me I'm crazy ain't I?" I patted the cows head and she looked up at me.

"Even if ya could understand me I probably make no goddamn sense." I smiled sheepishly at her in apology, "I'm not the best with words you see? Like when I tried to get the boy, Vaughn, to listen to my remarks about the sky and such. I don't think I quite worded it right. I don't think he got it. That's alright though. He'll get it eventually."

"Though," I began again, "I suppose, people even if they saw ya, they wouldn't stick around I suppose 'cuz I mean you glare at people frankly it's not agreeable mate. But when you get glared at you have to persevere, ya gotta keep goin' 'cuz I tell you, I tell you that person glaring at you, they'll soften up I swear to you. I tell you they're not as bad as they look and you'll never be able to find out if ya just walk away."

"You know, I quite like you as a cow." I stated as a matter of fact, "I have my own cow in this competition though. Her names Hector." The cow shifted it's head in my lap and rubbed against my hand. "She's a nice cow. You know, I think I would take ya home with me if you weren't already living with someone. You seem nice and I think Hector will like ya. Maybe when we're all in the line waitin', you and Hector can get acquainted. Though I have no idea what your name is."

I heard some music start playing from the general direction of the sign up stand. It was nice airy music. Nothing too great, and nothing that made you feel anything really.

"Okay Vaughn," I said, "How long are ya gonna stand behind me before ya say somthin', hm mate?" I heard footsteps and suddenly Vaughn was at my left.

"Can't you read?" He bit out, "The sign says the damn cow's hostile. I know this cow, she is hostile. And there's a fence. You're not the brightest I've ever met." I laughed, "Vaughn, mate, does she look anything hostile to you?" The cow nudged my hand back to the middle of her head. "It was stupid to chance it." He retorted. I laughed again, "No Vaughn, it was my decision to test the theory." His face scrunched in the tiniest way. It was almost impossible to see. "What theory?" "The theory that the cow's hostile of course!" I laughed a third time at the way Vaughn was. It was so amusing to watch.

He dropped the subject. "How'd you know I was behind you." I shifted, "Well." I began, "There are these things on the sides of my head and they're called ears, and what they do, see, is they pick up sound waves and-" "Not like that." He interrupted. I looked at him and blinked, "Well I heard you mate." I had a smile on my face. He opened his mouth as if to say something then decided better and closed it.

"Well," I turned to look at him, "What're you doing eavesdroppin' on me and this cows conversation, yeah?" He snorted, "I wasn't eavesdropping. I was coming to tell you that what you were doin' was stupid." "Ah," I said, drawing out the word and wagging my finger in his face. "Then how come you didn't say nothin' until I called you out?" My smile grew, his scowl deepened. But he said nothing.

"All right everyone! If you'll please bring your animals over here I believe it's time to start the cow festival!" I heard Mirabelle yell from a megaphone. I gave the cow one last pat and hopped off the fence, smirking at Vaughn. "Well. It's my time to go get Hector. See ya Vaughn."


	6. Chapter 6

**Vaughn's P.O.V.**

She'll kill me.

She'll make my brain explode.

How am I supposed to deal with her? She goes and she goes near the one cow that everyone knows not to go near. The one cow with the sign that says 'hostile'. Now that I think about it, that's very like her. But it's a pain to deal with her. A massive headache. And what does she mean when she says things like, 'the theory of the cow being hostile'. Ridiculous. There's a sign right there.

I went to stand near everyone else as the participants brought out their cows. I saw the angry cow Katya had been talking to. It was standing next to some man looking much angrier than when Katya was sitting with it. I wondered what the hell that was even about anyway. I'd known that cow for a while. I thought I was good with animals, but that cow, that cow never, ever liked me. Never let anyone touch her. Then I see Katya with her and suddenly she's as comfortable and happy as I've ever seen a cow be. What the hell was that?

I saw Katya and her cow Hector walk down the line. Well the cow walked, Katya, she, well. She had a funny walk. It was almost a strut, but it wasn't snobbish. The opposite even. And it was relaxed. Her amused walk. It matched her expression. I had seen her cow before Katya got to it. It was nervous and swiveling it's head around. Katya got to it and pet it, and suddenly within five minutes it's as relaxed and happy as it's owner. It was bizarre and strange, just like Katya.

She was standing next to the angry cow and it's owner, talking quietly with the owner with her trademark smile on her face. I briefly wondered what the hell they were talking about.

Mirabelle introduced all the contestants and their animals, having each one step forward when she called them.

After a little bit she said she would be announcing the winners, "In third place. . . Holly!" A girl farmer and her cow stepped up. "In second place. . . Sam!" An old man and an old cow stepped forward. "And in first place. . . Hector!" Katya's smile didn't change as she and her cow stepped up to claim their prize. It didn't even grow an inch. The dangerous cow Katya had been talking to didn't even place.

"And that concludes the cow festival!" Mirabelle shouted happily. I made my way over to leave, but something interesting caught my eye. Katya was handing a man an amount of money. This man was the owner of that cow she'd been talking to before the judging part of the festival. When she handed the man the money, he handed her the rope to the cow and her grin widened. She started leading both cows across the meadow. I rolled my eyes. It was absolutely foolish of her to try to lead both cows all the way back to her farm. I turned my back to leave the meadow, but there was a nagging feeling in the back of my head.

I tried to ignore it. I really did. I glanced behind me to see her leading her two cows as happy as I'd ever seen her. See? I told my nagging conscience. She can handle it all by herself. I don't need to go help her. Despite my reasoning, I made my way over to her. Why? I have no idea. Maybe her freakishness was rubbing off on me.

"Hiya Vaughn." She said, smiling at me. It was unnerving. Her smiling at me. It really was. I reached for one of the ropes attached to the cows. She pulled it out of my reach. "Nuh-huh, mate. Don't need your help." A little spark of annoyance budded inside me. "How did you know I was going to help you. I could've stolen it for all you know." She laughed, "You ain't that stupid." I didn't know what that meant, so I dropped the subject.

"Gimmie one of the ropes. You can't lead two cows back all the way to your farm." As we were talking though, she was doing just that, and she led the cows over the narrow bridge. I followed behind. She obviously didn't need my help and she even said she didn't want it. But I still wanted to give it to her.

"I absolutely goddamn can lead two cows back all the way to my farm. Hell, I could probably lead five cows across the whole damn country, mate." I rolled my eyes. "Give me the rope." I demanded again. "Nah." Was her reply, and it was paired with a shrug and a smirk. The bud of annoyance turned into a tiny plant. "Fine." I spit out, "But I'm at least walking back with you to make sure the cows make it there safely."

Her eyes flashed and her mischievous grin grew as she looked at me, "Oh. That's fine mate, actually, that's real good. I like bein' with ya." She said nothing else and I felt my head spin again. I shook it and tried to clear my thoughts. "You bought the cow." I remarked, then wanting to slap myself. Why was I starting conversation.

But she seemed to find it amusing. "Damn right I did. Great cow. Nice cow. I think Hector likes her too." Hector. Right. Her other cow. What the hell was up with that name? "What are you going to name this cow?" I asked, but regretted it when the answer shot out of her mouth a fraction of a second later. "Eugene."

I blinked and stopped walking which caused her to stop and look at me, still with a grin. I blinked at her again, my face dead serious. I spoke, "There's something wrong with you."

She laughed her loud echoing laugh that lasted a while and threw her head back. When her laughter died down to just remnants in the air and a wider grin than before she answered, "I know." She started walking again and I began walking too. The cows were on either side of her so she was in the middle. I tried to stand next to, ahem, Eugene, but the cow kept trying to step on my foot. I switched over to Hectors side. Katya noticed and laughed.

She addressed the cow. "Eugene," She spoke, "Ya can't just go and try to break Vaughn's foot. I know ya don't like people, and that's okay, yeah? But Vaughn's important. Ya can't hurt him okay?"

I have no goddamn idea if the cow understood a word she said. But I sure as hell was confused. Then again, I was getting used to being confused around this girl.

"Woah!" I heard her exclaim and looked to my left. Katya's head was basically straight up and she was staring at the sky. "Lookit that, Vaughn! Lookit! Do ya see the clouds Vaughn? Lookit how neat they look, mate." She took a hand with a rope in it and brought it up to point, eyes never leaving the sky and smile growing wider with each passing minute. I looked up and saw what I expected to see. The sky. And clouds.

"What's so great about that?" I grunted, unamused. I could hear Katya laughing, it was spiraling and twirling up into the sky that I bet even the clouds could hear it as it ran everywhere. Booming and loud. "Vaughn, I think one day you'll realize what's so great about it." She turned her head to look at me and gave me a huge smile with no hint of smirk in it this time. Just pure joy.

I almost got a hint of something right there, something that felt oddly familiar to the first day I met Katya and she gave me her speech. Big and, and like I was a small naive, unknowing little child and there was something I was missing there was something, well, I couldn't explain it I just couldn't. It snapped away though. As quick as a winter wind. And I was too confused to try and bring it back.

Katya was already walking ahead of me. I walked quickly so I was next to Hector. Katya had her eyes closed and her face towards the sky. She was smiling and moving her head side to side. Now that I noticed, she looked like she was skipping or dancing or something while she lead the cows back to the farm.

I gave her a strange look but I don't think she noticed me. Eventually we got to the entrance of her farm. I wondered how she didn't trip or run into something with her eyes closed like that. She walked the cows up to the barn and pushed them in, I followed. Once inside, she picked up a pitchfork laying in the corner and went over to a stay of fodder, digging the pitchfork in and tossing it onto the feeding spots for each cow. They mooed in appreciation.

It was strange, seeing her handle farm tools. They looked very natural in her hands despite her skinniness. She picked up the pitchfork and twirled it, tossing it in the air, at which point I back away, while it span in the air. I thought it was going to hit her dead in the face and I'd be responsible. Instead, she got it with a large grin and brought it behind her back. "Ha!"

She laughed and tossed it to the corner. "So. What'cha still doing here Vaughn?" She turned to me and asked, I realized that I had lingered here longer than I'd planned to and mild panic made it's way into my mind. Not enough to show though. Before I could open my mouth, she had said, "Not that I mind you bein' here I told you I like your company."

She started walking towards the barn exit. I followed her outside and as soon as she hit open air she ran across her field through all the crops then jumped when she reached the end, her hands almost touching the sky. "C'mon Vaughn!" She called with a laugh and a grin. I opted for walking around the field to the house. "Okay." She said when I got there, "Ya can not live too. If ya want." She shrugged, "Wanna come inside, yeah?"

I hadn't been asked to go into anyones house because they wanted me to for a long while. I shook my head, "No." I hesitated. "Bye." I turned around and walked off her farm. I heard her laughing behind me. "Bye, mate!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Katya's P.O.V.**

Eugene had definitely improved her mood since I had first seen her that day at the cow festival. Hector really did seem to like her and they were pretty much always together. They preferred being outside in the pasture to outside, though. It was two days after the cow festival, so, it was Monday.

I was stretched on the ground in my field of wheat that I didn't quite want to harvest because I loved fields of raw wheat. And sunflowers. I had sunflowers planted randomly around my farm, and a big patch of them somewhere on my field. The golden wheat swayed in the wind and I grinned. I loved looking through the wheat at the sky. What could be better? I get the sky and the smell and the sight. Sure I'd have to harvest my wheat eventually but then winter would come and I loved winter. For many reasons, one of them being snow. Another one being the cold.

I had finished all my chores for the day and decided I was going to take a nap. Right here. In the middle of my goddamn wheat. I settled down on my arms that I had folded behind my head and closed my eyes with a grin.

When I woke up, it still seemed like it was still in the morning. I got up and poked my head out from the wheat. All clear. I ran through the fields to my house. My dog spotted me on the way there so he came chasing after me. My cat of course heard this commotion and wanted to see what the hell was going on. Within a minute they were both at my side. I laughed and bent down to pet them. "Guys. I gotta go take a shower, yeah? I'll be back I promise ya. Okay? Okay."

I opened the door to my house and stepped inside, picking out a towel and hanging it on the bathroom door as I went in to take a shower. After I finished I dug through my drawers for some normal blue jeans that I always wore and a blue sweater. Sweaters were neat. So were hoodies and tee-shirts. My hair was wet, real wet. I bent over and towel dried it and looked in the mirror. I huffed. I had really long hair. It took forever and a day to dry. I heard a knock at the door and went to get it. When I pulled open the door, there was a man who greatly resembled a vampire. I wondered for a second if he was albino too but he had black hair.

I grinned, "Nice to meetcha, mate." I stuck my hand out. He looked at it in disgust. Now that I noticed, this guy was wearing gloves and a ring and a cape. Which was a twist. I mean, capes are neat. He made no move to shake my hand so I grabbed his and shook it up and down, letting go when I was finished. I'm not sure if the look on his face was embarrassed, disgusted, or outraged.

He shook his head and cleared his throat, wiping his gloved hand on his pants. I laughed, "I just took a shower, mate. Can't ya tell? I'm completely one hundred percent clean." I laughed again. He blinked at me and looked shocked for a second before his snobbish expression returned.

"Yes. Well. I'm Regis. I own Regis' Mining Company. I have just opened up a mine on the mountain on this island. I will be residing on this island for hereon after." His voice sounded condescending, but I didn't mind. Maybe he was just born with a naturally asshole voice.

"A mine huh?" I said, "That's pretty new. I think minin' would be fun, yeah? I might try that sometime. I but I have a hammer around here somewhere. Oi, there might even be some long lost mystery stuff in there, eh? Ya never know who was on this island right?"

He rolled his eyes at me, "I highly doubt it." I blinked at him and then laughed for a while. "Well," I said, "Well of course _you _doubt it. You have no sense of adventure." I laughed again. He looked shocked and confused. "Yes, well, goodbye." He left me to laugh. He really was a funny man. 'Course he highly doubted it. Weird. I stepped outside and closed the door behind me. My animals were all ready to swarm the hell out of me, my dog running around my ankles and my cat trying to rest on my feet. I laughed. I must've gotten really affectionate animals, it was weird. They were great though.

I sat down on the grass and played with them for a while. After a little bit, I saw Julia and Natalie walking up the path. "Oi!" I called with a smile and an arm wave. Julia have me a happy naive smile and Nat gave me a smaller, but still as happy, one.

"Have you seen the vampire yet?" Natalie said as she plopped down next to me and started petting my dog.

I laughed, "Yeah, I've seen 'em. Kinda condescending he was ya know? I mean but his cape was cool. I wish I had a cape. I really want a cape now. Ya know what else I want? I kinda want a real old pipe all Sherlock Holmes style and then I can stuff it with tobacco and smoke it with my cape it'll be brilliant, yeah?"

Julia had sat down and started petting the dog along with Natalie. She turned to me with a look like she had just eaten something particularly nasty. "You smoke?"

I laughed. "No, 'course not. But I definitely would for at least once if I had a pipe like that wouldn't ya? I mean I think it'd look real neat."

She shook her head, "Katya, you have the strangest tendencies."

Natalie gave her an incredulous look. "You don't say? After all this time knowing her, you pick now to say that she's weird?"

Julia giggled. But Julia always giggles. I don't think I've ever heard Julia laugh it's always some kind of feminine giggle thing. It suits her though. Natalie shook her head and turned to me. "Anyway, Katya, the Harvest Festivals coming up. You ready with some good crops this year?"

I grinned, "Hell yeah. All the crops, mate. I'll bring 'em all. Ya guys don't have any allergies or nothin' right? Nobody ya know does?"

Natalia shook her head but Julia paused, "I don't have any allergies and I don't think anyone else does either but I know Vaughn hates carrots so I don't think you should bring those to the festival."

"Oh," I said, "I know."

Natalie and Julia looked at me as if I'd grown three heads. "How would you even know that?" Julia asked with absolute confusion and a hint of wariness.

"'Cuz." I replied, "I was at the diner once with Denny and Vaughn got some soup and he picked out the carrots and didn't eat 'em after."

The wary look disappeared from Julia and Natalie's eyes. "You noticed that?" Julia asked. "I notice a lot of things, mate." I said with a grin.

"So," Natalie switched topics, "About the vampire. He says he's bringing a mine to the Island and I dunno how to feel about that." "Me neither." Julia said, "I mean, a mine sounds like something that could potentially damage the Island if it isn't treated right."

I shrugged, "I think it'd be fun, it'd be a new adventure to see ya know? Anyway, what if we found somethin' special and amazing? Oh, what about if there was a civilization or somethin' here ages before or maybe a secret cave under the Island with somethin' that's been lost for ages, yeah?"

Natalie and Julia both shook their heads, "You're crazy." I laughed, "I am, that's damn straight."

Julia scrunched her face, "The vampire- I mean _Regis-_" She pushed against Natalie's shoulder with her own and smiled, "Look what you've got me saying Natalie. Anyways, he seemed kind of... uhm... you know..." "Assholyish?" I offered. She gave me a disapproving look. "That's so mean Katya. And is that even a word?" I shrugged. "He just seemed a little uptight is all." Said Julia, "Maybe it's the stress of owning a big business but I mean he did seem a little bit like he didn't wanna talk to us."

"Jeez Julia." Natalie scolded. "Why are you so nice to people like that all the time? This guy is obviously a snob, you don't have to go and defend him."

"Yeah I know," Julia admitted sheepishly, "But I mean, I don't want to say anything mean about people."

"There's a difference between being mean and just being truthful." Natalie replied, "Ask Katya."

"What?" I said. I had started staring at the sky again, the clouds were taking on funny shapes and in the morning light the sun was shining through them to make them glow. "Oh right, the vampire. Yeh he was snobbish. But I mean everyone can be kinda stupid like that so I dunno. I think he's kinda not very nice though I mean ya know? I think he thinks he's above us because he has a big mining company but he ain't. Doesn't matter though."

"Hey, guys I'm kinda hungry. Do you mind if we go to the diner?" Natalie spoke up. I nodded, "Food's always good, yeah?" I stood up and looked down at my dirty jeans for a minute, then shook my foot. "Okay let's go."

We walked to the diner. Well Nat and Julia walked. I danced. I mean why not? The sun was shining the clouds were white and it was nice temperature outside. Everything looked real pretty especially the sky. Nat and Julia are kinda used to my antics and stuff so they didn't even say anything. I wonder how Vaughn would've reacted. He probably would've looked at me funny and then tried to pretend he didn't know me. He was so funny. He likes doing the same thing every day, isn't that weird? Well I mean at least I think he does. He doesn't seem to like it when things change or nothing.

"Hey Julia?" I turned around and started walked backwards as I called out, since Julia and Nat were behind me. "Does Vaughn like change?"

Julia's eyebrows furrowed. She called back, "Why?"

I laughed and Nat rolled her eyes. Julia got this look of revelation on her face. "It's _Katya_." Natalie said, "There's never a reason why." Julia nodded like she had forgotten. "Sorry." She called back. "Anyways, he doesn't really like change, to answer your question."

"Thank ya!" I called back as I turned around. We had reached the diner and I pulled open the door, hearing the little bell on top jingle for a second.

"Oi Nick!" I called with a grin and a large wave in his direction. He gave me a smile and a wave back. He's a nice guy, just a little quiet you know. I went to sit at one of the wooden tables and pulled a chair back to sit down. I liked these tables and chairs. They were just simple wood really. Stained wood but I mean it's not that hard to stain wood.

I pushed the chair back and lifted my feet so they were resting on the table, crossed over each other. Natalia and Julia shot Nick an apologetic look as they came over to where I was sitting. He just smiled and waved his hand up and down as if to say it was no big deal.

Julia and Natalie sat down. "Katya," Julia began, "You can't just come into a store and put your feet on the table."

I blinked, confused. "Why not?"

Julia sighed and her voice took on a slight tone of exasperation, "Because it's rude. Think about how you would feel if someone came into your house and put their feet on your table."

I laughed and smacked my hand against the edge of the table from my position in the chair. "Julia you're funny, real funny mate. I wouldn't care a'tall. If someone put their feet on my table I mean."

Julia just sighed a little, "Yes, of course you wouldn't." She turned to Natalie, "So, what were you thinking of ordering?"

A mine seemed fun. I'm still thinking about that vampire guy from this morning. Is he coming here all by himself to live? Jeez and he's gonna live here too I mean there must be something real valuable if he wants to live on this island near the mine. Ah, whatever it's his choice right? Is he gonna build his own house? I didn't see anyone building- oh right Gannon was building something speaking of Gannon I need to go visit him and buy some wood I'm getting bored I need to make some stuff I wonder if I can make an automatic feeder for my chickens when they're inside the coop, you know I pull a chord or something and the feed drops into their feeders. Man, I wish there was something like that for humans I mean chickens eat anything and it tastes good but I guess I'll eat anything too as long as it's not too awful- hey look Denny came into the diner- so yeah speaking of food I guess I should get a drink or something from Nick yeah I'll go now.

I brought my feet down from on top of the table and without turning around said, "Hey Denny." I heard the steps stop and I turned around with a grin.

"How'd you know I was there? Your back is facing the door." Denny asked, looking confused.

I laughed, "Like I wouldn't recognize the sound of them boots and the weight an' the drag and the way you move and walk and smell and- oi I'm ramblin' come with me to the counter to get somethin' to eat, wadda say mate?" I stood up out of my chair.

Denny shook his head, "Really? You notice the drag on my boots? I don't even notice the drag on my own boots."

I laughed, "C'mon mate. I'll buy ya somethin'. Wadda want?" I made my way over to the counter scuffling my shoes and hopping from place to place. Denny followed.

"Hey Nick," I greeted when I got to the counter, "I'll have a sandwich I think, any kind, make it whatcha want I don't care and Denny'll have somethin' too whatever it is I'm buyin' it."

Denny lurched forward like he was gonna stop me from rushing to my death. "You don't have to do that Katya, I'll pay, I can pay for it."

I laughed again, "Yeah I know nobody's makin' me do it. I know I don't _have _to, je_ez. _I don't 'have to' do anythin' Denny. I wanna pay." I snorted, "Have to. Anyways order your food will ya."

Denny shook his head with a grin. "Alright." He turned to Nick. "Just make me the same thing as her." Nick nodded and turned away to make our sandwiches.

I thought that was nice. That he made 'em all fresh and right there in front of you. I mean some restaurants don't do that. Don't get me wrong, I don't care if a restaurant uses pre-packaged shit that isn't even really food. As long as they don't lie to you 'bout it and claim it's 100% fresh and real and perfect or whatever. I'll eat it, trust me. And I'll like the owners too. As long as they heat it up in the microwave and dump it in grease right in front of me.

I leaned my back against the counter and rested my elbows so that they were sitting on the counter beside me and my hands were hanging off. "Anyways, Denny." I started, "You see the vampire this mornin'?"

He looked confused for a second. Then his face lit up in recognition. "Yeah I saw him. Some big shot guy who owns a mining company right? At least that's what he said. He said he was living here too."

I waved my hand around noncommittally, "Yeah. Him. Interesting fellow. Regis he said. Made me wanna own a pipe. Like a smoking one."

Denny gave me a look but said nothing. "Regis, huh? Now I think I actually remember something about him. Was all in the papers that he was gonna move here."

"Yeh." Was all I replied as I looked up. Ceilings aren't finished here, and you can see all the way to the top. This building was built real funny though, had no wooden beams. I kinda wanted to climb something.

Nick came with our sandwiches and said the total was 1000g. I handed him the gold and swiped the sandwich, bringing it up to my forehead with a grin and saluting him with it. "Thank ya, mate."

I turned towards the door. "Denny, I'ma go. Inform Julia an' Nat if they ain't gonna notice, I dunno."

"Alright!" He called after me.

I raised my arm without turning back around as a parting.

As soon as I was outside it was better. It smelled different. More like air. If that makes sense. And anyways, I could see the sky and it was nice and blue with the clouds and everything. I looked down at the sandwich and took a bite. Neat! He put beef in it. This man, he is a genius. Ah, I guess I'll head of to Gannons. I need that wood for my new chicken project.


	8. Chapter 8

**Vaughns P.O.V.**

It's my day to go back to the island. The first thought in my head is of the irritating girl.

She seems to be the thing that most affects me on that island. So much that I'm kind of weary of going now. But business is business and the rent needs to be paid somehow. I wonder if she'll meet me at the dock again. Except she didn't meet me at the dock, she met me on the fucking boat.

I just want to do my job.

You know this wasn't in the contract.

I sighed and stepped on the boat, tipping my hat to the sailors loading things onto the boat. I made my way to my usual spot, a bench by the wall. I've never felt the need to sit anywhere else. Why would I?

The week was dismal. But it's always dismal. The landlord raised the rent again. My pay didn't raise along with it. I suppose it's not too bad. I don't buy excessive amounts of anything anyway. My eye caught a newspaper sitting a couple of feet away on the bench. I stretched over to grab it and then sat back up again.

I scanned the headlines. The same thing it always was. Some politician did something wrong. Some guy got murdered in some back alley. Wait. Does that say Happiness Island? And for fucks sake who named it that? But it does. I pulled the newspaper a little but closer to my face and squinted. It was an article about that mining company head, Regis. He was moving to the island to open up a mine there. On the mountain I guess. Huh. I sat back. The island was becoming more and more developed. I gave a tiny frown, for a split second. I hope they don't build any factories there. It'll ruin the nature, the smell, the sky. Katya would be upset if her view of the sky was obstructed.

Moving on.

It really was too early to be getting up in the morning, and they sky was getting darker as the weather was getting colder with winter approaching. The sun was barely peaking over the horizon as it was, splaying dark red and orange along the horizon, turning the clouds purple. The sky, huh.

I pulled my hat down over my eyes. Better try to get at least a little sleep. God knows I didn't get any last night, I never do. Just can't seem to fall asleep I suppose.

Now though, during the daytime, it was a little bit easier. I could feel myself getting sleepy already. After a bit, I guess I nodded off.

I felt shaking again. I kept my eyes closed. I guess we were there already. Katya, the stupid girl, was probably trying to wake me up already. I groaned and brought one of my hands up to swipe at the person in front of me.

"Go away Katya."

I heard a chuckle, though it was much deeper than Katya's. His eyes snapped open and he pushed his hat back out of his face, sitting up straight along the bench as he did so. He was looking up into the face of a very amused captain.

"Sorry son, your girlfriend didn't come this time."

I scowled. She is not my girlfriend. Not even close, she isn't even a friend. The captain saw my scowl and widened his grin. "Don't be sad, boy. I'm sure she still loves you."

I stood up and regarded him cooly. "She is not my girlfriend." I didn't wait for a reply before walking away.

I stepped off the boat and did wonder for a second where Katya was. She seemed so enthusiastic last week about coming to wake me up. I shook my head in disgust. This is why I didn't want to get involved in the first place. It messes with your head and makes you expect things you wouldn't otherwise. She probably just got bored of me is all. Or finally realized what she was doing was idiotic.

I noticed a girl standing by the ocean at the far end of the beach. I had never seen her before. She had long jet black hair. It was shiny too. She was really pale and wore huge circular glasses. They almost covered up her whole face. In her hair was a light purple bow. which matched her dress and cardigan almost exactly. She was pretty. In a frail kitten sort of way. She looked up from her gaze at the ocean towards me. When she saw me looking at her she blushed and turned away. It was kind of cute. No idea why she blushed though. Maybe she was just really shy.

When I got to the animal shop, Mirabelle rushed to me. "Vaughn! Thank god you're here. Katya ordered some chicken feed and I was wondering if you could take it over to her? I know she's awake this early. I'm surprised she didn't go greet you like last week. But anyways, Julia is trying to cook breakfast and I really need to be here to do some extra things, can you please deliver them to her?"

Really? I thought maybe I could relax or something after my boat trip. Maybe go see some animals and be around them, apparently not. When the girl didn't come to me, it seems it's someones job to send me to her. I grunted and nodded and Mirabelle broke out into a relieved grin. "Oh Vaughn, thank you! It's so much help, really. The bags are sitting over there in the corner, deliver them now, will you? Thanks so much."

With that, she hurried of to the back of the store to do whatever she needed to I suppose.

I looked to the bags in the corner and rolled my eyes.

A few minutes later I wasn't.

The goddamn girl owes me. These are _heavy. _There's at least ten of them. I didn't want to make a second trip so I decided to carry them all at once. And let me tell you, I was staggering my way over there.

I made my way to the entrance of the farm and wanted to scream at her to get her _ass over here and **assist **me, _but I just painfully and slowly made my way over to the open door of the chicken coop, I could hear noise inside, and walked in, flinging the bags to the left. I didn't care what was sitting there.

I looked around the chicken coop to see the sunlight flooding in from the windows and the open door. I looked up and saw Katya perched on one of the beams that ran near the ceiling, that held the roof up. The sound of hammering stopped and I now noticed the wood particles swirling around in the sunlight.

"Oi, Vaughn!" She called with a large grin from her perch. She was on her haunches but she moved so that both feet were swinging off the beam. "Sorry I forgot to come get ya this mornin', mate. Was preoccupied with this ya see. Sorry." She jumped off and grabbed onto a rope to her left, sliding down. "What'cha think of my contraption? Nice huh? Helps feed me chickens."

Somehow it wasn't a surprise that she was sitting on the ceiling. Why would she be sorry she forgot to greet me this morning though? She didn't owe me anything. I let a small smirk cross my face and pulled my hat down over my eyes. "What does it do?"

She laughed and pointed up at the trough that stretched across the width of the building. Now that he looked there were holes in it right above where the chickens feeding trays were. "It's real easy, look, alls I gotta do is load the feed into those spaces up there above the trough, see? Then I just pull the rope," She crossed over and gave a tug on the rope, nothing happened. "And the little plate slides back and the hole opens up. Dumps the food right into the feeder. 'Course it's not workin' now 'cuz I ain't finished on it yet and ya brought the feed, so." She shrugged.

"Did you build this yourself?" I asked, curious.

"Damn straight I did. Why would I get someone else to do it when I could do it myself?" Katya replied with another laugh.

I looked around and noticed the saw lying on one of the beams, along with extra pieces of wood balanced precariously. I shook my head with a smile and pulled my hat farther down. The girl had no sense of danger. Anyone could see what she was doing and the way she had gone about it could've nearly gotten her killed. She didn't seem to mind though.

"Oh!" I heard her say and I looked up to see her leaning forward in front of me with her hands clasped behind her back and a mischievous smirk on her face. "Lookit that smile. I finally got one outa ya. I thought it'd never happen, I'd get to see one. But there 'tis. You look cute when ya smile. Should do it more often." She spun around and walked towards the chicken feed bags. I think if I pulled my hat any further down it would rip in my hands. The girl loved to tease people. I don't think she realizes that some people actually think she's being serious when she says those things.

"Anyways, since I forgot to come get ya this morning, hows about I take you out somewhere to eat? Wadda ya say? I'll pay, I promise." I looked over to see her sitting on the chicked feed bags with her arms spread out behind her, and the ever present grin on her face.

I started to shake my head but then stopped. I didn't eat breakfast this morning, and she was paying. What was the worst that could happen? I didn't even have to talk, I'd be eating the whole time.

I slowly nodded and Katya's eyes flashed, her grin widened like she knew something. She pushed herself off from the haystack and smacked her hands together. "Aight. Let's go, mate." She walked out of the chicken coop and I started second guessing my decision to go anywhere with her. She slowed down so that she was walking next to me and turned to face me.

"So. Tell me something interesting." I blinked, and looked at her. I would say looked down but I'd be lying. She was only a couple inches shorter than me, three at most. What did she mean? "I don't have anything interesting." I said and looked forward again. She laughed. "'Course you do. Ya just don't think it's interestin'. But everythings interestin'. Okay okay let's see okay? What did you do last night, then?"

I gave her a look, "I don't know, why are you asking?" She laughed again, "I'm tryin' to learn more about ya, mate. Toss me a bone here. Can't ya see?"

I pulled my hat down over my eyes again and tried to focus on what I'd done last night. Katya and her way of phrasing things really dug under my skin. She may not realize what she implies but it feels different to me. People don't usually try to 'get to know me'.

"I, uh, got home from the office. Ate something. Watched the news. I think. Some kind of T.V. ate something. Went to bed. The usual." I released my hat and glanced and her from out of the corner of my eyes.

She raised her eyebrows at me, "Ya live in the city and ya don't do anythin' interesting? Ever?"

I shook my head, "Doesn't appeal to me."

"No dancing?"

"Especially not dancing."

She laughed, "I figured. Dontcha listen to the radio or somethin' though?"

I shook my head again, "Nah, don't really use my radio."

She stopped and stared at me with both her eyebrows raised, "Really, mate?" She started walking again, "I need a goddamn radio 'round here. Chen doesn't sell 'em though, no way. Man, what I'd do for a radio."

I nodded but I really didn't know what to say. "Why'd you decide to build the chicken feeding machine?" I heard myself ask. Since when did I start conversation?

Katya laughed, "I was bored."

I raised an eyebrow and turned to look at her, "That's it?"

She shrugged with a grin, "I like building things."

I smirked and repeated her phrase from earlier, "_I_ figured."

She paused in her walking before she burst out in a loud laugh the echoed off the buildings and the trees, throwing her head back to the sky.

My smirk widened a little more and she brought her head up to look at me with a grin before shaking it in amusement.

We were at the diner so she opened the door and stepped to the side, bringing her leg behind her and bowing low as she swept her arm towards the inside of the building. She snapped her head up to look into my eyes with a grin, "After you, your majesty."

I was suddenly reminded of why being around her was more trouble than it was worth as I felt my face heat up a little from embarrassment and shame. And a tiny bit of irritation. I walked through the doorway anyway. What was I supposed to do.

I walked over to a table and sat down. Katya followed me but didn't sit down, "Whatcha want? No, nevermind," She cut herself off, "I know whatcha want. Porridge, amIright?" She grinned and I nodded. She slapped her hand on the table a couple times, "Don't worry mate. I'll go get."

I picked a chair in such an angle that I could see the door, to see who was coming in and going out of the diner. Currently, nobody was in the diner except one of the fishermen that lived in the huts on the islands. I was a little bit confused as to how Katya knew I wanted porridge but I didn't question it. She seemed to know a lot of things that didn't seem possible.

I heard the bell above the door jingle and saw the girl from before enter the diner. The one that was on the beach with the long black hair. She looked around and I caught her eyes. She blushed, which was weird. She must really be awful shy. She started walking towards Nick's counter but stopped halfway there, looking like she was trying to decide something. Eventually, she turned and started walking towards where I was sitting.

I raised an eyebrow as she stopped in front of me. She was fidgeting with her hands and wouldn't look me in the face. It was a little bit adorable kind of. Like a lost or nervous animal. Frail kind of. Like she needed protecting. "Umm..." She started, her voice was soft and quiet, "I was just, I mean, I've never seen you around here before..."

I took the hint, "I'm Vaughn. The animal dealer. Here on Wednesdays and Thursdays." My hand twitched, I'd almost held it out for a handshake but decided at the last minute that she wouldn't appreciate that like Katya did. My voice probably came out too rough, too. Judging by the way her eyes widened behind her glasses. I felt kind of guilty.

A bowl of porridge was suddenly in front of my face, and then on the table. "Man, that was goddamn hot to carry, mate. Hot to carry." I saw Katya fall into a chair on my left and put her feet up on the table, crossing them at the ankles. She took a bite of her sandwich before she turned to face the girl. "Oh yeah, yeah, my bad." She moved her sandwich and stuck her hand out to the girl. It looked kind of strange but Katya was strange. "I'm Katya. You must be Sabrina. Regis's kid, come to live on the island have ya?" She asked with close eyed grin. Sabrina looked even more nervous than before if that was possible and stared at Katya's hand. She tentatively grabbed onto the hand for a handshake. Katya shook her hand and Sabrina looked a little bit pained.

I was a little bit annoyed at Katya for not being a little more courteous to the girl. She obviously didn't want to shake hands, and Katya could see that, I know she could. But somehow I found myself smirking at the expression on Sabrina's face compared to Katya's. I tugged my hat down a little and turned to eat my porridge.

"Oi, Sabrina. Sit here, talk to us, yeah? C'mon." I heard Katya urge. After a second I saw Sabrina sit down in front of me. Without food. I sighed and put my spoon down. "You came here to eat, right? Go get something to eat and come back. We won't disappear." Sabrina's eyes widened and she jumped up to go get something to eat.

"What the hell was the point of that?" Katya asked in between bites. I turned to face her.

"She came here to eat. She wasn't going to because she was afraid it'd be rude to leave after you invited her to sit down. She has manners. She has _shame._"

Katya waved off the insult, understanding it but ignoring it. "That's goddamn stupid," She looked at me, "She ain't gonna eat what she came here to eat anyways. You're right. She's got shame. She isn't gonna eat food in front of ya. She likes ya, mate. I bet ya money she's gonna come back here with a tea and maybe a goddamn cookie. That's what girls like her do."

I could feel a tiny blush creep up my neck. "She likes me? You're being ridiculous. She's just polite is all. Just shy."

Katya laughed, "Oh fuckin' hell! You like her too! Lookit that, mate, lookit that. You're gonna get yourself a girlfriend soon. Or maybe not. How shy she is and how shy you are, you guys are gonna run around it for ages."

"Stop that." I mumbled, "Of course I don't like her. I just think she's a decent girl and she should be treated decently."

Katya laughed again and leaned forward to get a better look at me, "Fuckin' hell, for serious. Vaughn trying to treat a person decent only minutes after he's met 'em? The world must be endin'."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sabrina coming back over with tea and a cookie. I snorted. Katya was right. She really was too polite to eat in front of others. That didn't mean she had any feelings for me though. That's just how some people are raised.

Katya gave me a smirk without turning around. "She's carryin' tea and a cookie. Ain't she." It wasn't even a question. I didn't answer and Katya laughed. "I knew it. I goddamn knew it she likes you."

I snapped my head to look at Sabrina. She looked like she was too far out of hearing range to hear Katya's wild accusations but I wasn't sure. I stayed quiet. I saw Katya take a bite of her sandwich, then hang her head upside down off the chair to see Sabrina. In anyone else I might have been wary of them choking on their food in that position. But Katya seemed fine. Besides, her choking wasn't my problem.

Sabrina rounded the table and place her tea and cookie on the table, the ceramic making a delicate clink. She pulled out the chair and then sat down with her hands in her lap. I nodded towards her meager excuse for food. "Eat."

She jumped a little but moved her hand so that she was holding the teacup and took a sip. I grunted in approval. Katya chuckled. We ate in silence for a few more seconds before I heard Katya slap her hands together. "Well. I'm done. We should go somewhere. Let's go somewhere. Vaughn, ya done eatin' yet? Or are ya rationing that food?"

I gave her a mild glare. "Couple minutes. I'll be finished in a couple minutes." I looked over at Sabrina, and she was busy sipping her tea and nibbling her cookie. Nibbling. I almost snorted into my porridge. I finished the porridge quickly, though. For some reason I didn't want to take a long time to eat it anymore.

I pushed my chair back when I was finished and Katya had already swung her feet down and propelled herself upward in such a fluid motion it looked like she flew out of her chair into a standing position. It was kind of strange, and for a second I wondered why she moved like that all the time.

Sabrina had risen more like I expected her too, standing slowly and even taking the time to push her chair back in. With both hands. Controlled and deliberate but not harsh.

Katya was poking my arm. "Okay, okay, okay. You're done. Let's go. To the woods, yeah? It's nice. Smells good. C'mon." She grabbed onto the arm and pulled. With strength. I must admit, I stumbled a little before I slapped her hand off my arm and glared at her. She laughed.

"Whatever you want, mate."


End file.
